Ron Robertson
Ron Robertson Sophmore History Ron Robertson was born in Albany, New York, to Jerry and Joan Robertson on June 9, 1998. Ron often got into the wrong crowd when he was at school but somehow always found a way to get around it. When Ron turned 12, he developed his mutant powers. It was all so sudden. He was having leg cramps in the middle of the night, when suddenly he bursts through the ceiling in a jump, and fell on the front yard. Even though Ron's mutant power had been immense strength, it had only strengthened in his muscles, not his bones. If Ron were to punch at full force, he would break every bone in his hand. Sadly enough, before Ron could find Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's, a dying organization that had created The Wolverine had found him. Because he was young, he was likely more substantial to survive, and also the tissue inside that has the special strength particles makes his blood flow more quickly through his body. Ron had gone through the surgery to fill him with antimantium painfully, and had died. They tossed him out into the woods, and after a week, he'd sprung back to life. The antimantium had found it's way to protecting his heart, which had kept him alive after all of that time. He didn't remember where he was at first, but then quickly gathered all of the information. He went back and attacked the agency and destroyed one of it's last research labs. Ron went back home to see his parents happy to see him, only something had changed. Ron was now more vigilant and angry. He could barely let a joke slip from his mouth. Not only that, but he didn't care for hardly anyone or anything anymore. Joan and Jerry sent him to Xavier's School to help him control his anger with his power's as well, and he's now starting his first time ever there. Personality Irritated very often with little things. He has lost control of containing his anger and now lets it slip out. He doesn't like to be bothered. Most people try and ignore him because he can be very rude, although no one would ever want to fight him. He's got a strong attitude and it shows. Appearance Ron has black hair and brown eyes. He's scruff looking due to his usually messy hair. Ron looks very muscular because of his powers. Ron is about 5 foot 11 inches and is handsome. He does not commonly speak to women, but when they speak to him, he does get easily annoyed. Specialties Ron Robertson's main ability is super strength, but now due to the alterations of his bones, he is now close to invulenerable. The only pain that inflicts upon him is flesh wounds which he can usually deal with if hurt badly. Trivia *Ron is invulnerable but can still take flesh wounds, which could still kill him. *His heart is also mildy, and it would only take an antimantium blade to penetrate it. Gallery Ron2.jpg|Young Ron3.jpg|Now Ron4.jpg Ron5.jpg Ron6.jpg|Ron's X-Suit Ron10.jpg|Ron drives a motorcycle Category:Student Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Sophmore Category:Vigilante Category:Hero Category:Villain Category:Colin687/Characters Category:Alpha Level Mutant